


Hello Cruel World

by neverloseyoursong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, War Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloseyoursong/pseuds/neverloseyoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a soldier and has to leave Harry behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Cruel World

It’s a cruel world, always has been always will be. 

And maybe their version of cruel is different than most. Maybe it doesn’t seem as cruel as other things. But it is.

War is not something you take lightly. No, it’s cruel. Leaving your friends and family behind is hard and you miss them like crazy; their warmth and hugs and smiles and most of all support; support of your relationship whether it’s accepted by society or not.

Leaving the one you love is terrible. Not knowing if you’ll make it back is terrifying. And not knowing if you’ll ever see the person you love more than anything again scares the shit out of you.

That is why Liam Payne chose to stay single for as long as he could. He’s heard the stories. How that newly wed couple is so happy and then the man goes off to war. Then months later, when the soldiers come back from war, that new wife is standing there waiting but he never comes off the plane. She waits for minutes that seem like hours thinking maybe he just can’t get to me right now. Then the commander gets off the plane and she knows. Her husband is not coming back.

But you meet Harry Styles and your whole world suddenly revolves around him. It doesn’t matter that he swore to himself that he wasn’t going to do this. It doesn’t matter that his head is telling him to run and run fast. In fact, it doesn’t matter what the world thinks because this boy is special. This boy is someone he loves more than he ever thought he could love anyone.

Liam hadn’t done much since basic training. The war was practically over so he only went on a few missions here and there. A month, a month and a half tops. Never too long and he always had the opportunity to Skype his family. He hadn’t known Harry very long when he had to leave him the first time, so he only Skyped him once. He figured it was better that way. Yeah Liam had told him what airport he’d be at when he came back. But he didn’t expect to see those green eyes and brown, pretty curls standing there at the gate waiting with his family. 

“Liam!” his mother called to him as soon as she saw him come off the plane.

“Mom! I missed you so much!” Liam exclaimed dropping his bags and rushing to her, picking her up and spinning her in one of the biggest hugs he’d ever given. Liam was a mama’s boy, but who would blame him, his mom is fantastic.

Liam made the rounds to his sisters showering them in kisses and hugs, to his dad who gave him a firm hand shake (which Liam did not want instead giving his father a hug a well) and a “Glad you’re home son.”

Then he got to Harry. He didn’t know what to do. Liam stood there for a moment, staring awkwardly at this boy whom he never expected to see again. Liam figured Harry would leave, that’s what most of them did. Liam thought Harry would find someone else, someone that would always be there to shower him in hugs and kisses and tell him “I love you.” Liam was not that guy; Liam couldn’t do those things.

Harry knew this, but he didn’t care. He was drawn to Liam. “There’s something about a man in uniform” isn’t that how the saying goes? But it wasn’t the uniform, no, there was something about Liam Payne that he knew was special. He was caring and extremely fit, with huge arms and tight abs that he could see through his shirts if he wore one tight enough. They’d been together for about 2 weeks when Liam left. Liam told him “If you leave I’ll understand, I won’t like it, but I’ll understand”

And Harry asked, “Why would anyone ever leave you?”

Liam responded, “That’s just the way it’s always been for me.” With a quick kiss on Harry’s, cheek Liam left for Afghanistan. He boarded the plane and expected to never see that boy again.

Harry was a little hurt when Liam only Skpyed him once, but he remembered what Liam had said about people leaving him. He figured that it was just something for Liam to do to protect his heart, he understood. He hated that Liam always had people leave him because he couldn’t always be there.

Harry dared to be different. He was always different. In school, he had that drawl and always talked slowly. He had green eyes, where most had blue or brown. He was different and he didn’t care. He attracted many girls and slept with his fair share of them, but it wasn’t what he wanted. He had never been attracted to any guy before he met Liam.

——————

Harry’s attraction to Liam was something completely new to him. He didn’t know why he was attracted to this guy all of a sudden. He saw Liam sitting at the bar all by himself one night and decided to go and talk to him. He was an attractive guy, and why he thought Liam was attractive he had no idea. “Maybe this guy’s having girl troubles like me,” he thought.

Harry walked right up to Liam, something most people didn’t have to guts to do, because Liam’s a big guy. He has huge arms, he’s tall, and with his hair in a buzz cut, he looks like he could kill you with one hand.

Liam stood up to leave right as Harry was going to talk to him so Harry ran to him. “Hey where are you going?” Harry asked.

“Home. I can’t be here anymore.” Liam said. Harry could see something in those brown eyes, sadness? Sorrow? No, hurt.

“Why, what’s wrong.” Harry asked, always curious.

“Nothing kid. Just nothing.”

“Hey, I’m not a kid. And I’m taller than you.” Harry smiled at this fact. The huge guy in front of him was shorter than him by at least an inch. He had to be a fighter or something.

“I’ll give you that. Sorry I called you kid.”

“S’okay. I’m Harry.” And he extended his hand, which Liam took.

“Liam. Mind if I ask how old you are so I don’t call you kid anymore.”

“24. Yourself?”

“25. You look younger than that. Maybe it’s because everyone I’m around looks almost twice their age now.” Liam said and looked at that ground.

“Why? What do you do?”

“I’m a soldier. I see shit you wouldn’t believe.” Liam said and shook his head. This random guy, Harry that came to talk to him was hot. He could not be doing this to himself. This guy is probably not even gay. Well he wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t right either.

“Oh,” was all Harry said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why are you here, by yourself? Surely your girlfriend misses you, I assume you haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Listen that’s really none of you business…”

“But I want to help you. Seeing as you help everyone and get no thanks for it.” Harry said and smiled when he heard the solider, Liam laugh.

“You drive a hard bargain, you know that.”

“I’m stubborn, what can I say.”

“Well I have more in common with you than I thought. People tell me I’m stubborn all the time.” Liam said and smiled. This guy is doing things to him that no other guy had done. He got butterflies when he saw that gorgeous smile and then the dimple would come forward and that was it. Liam knew he was done for.

“So what’s the matter? What’d she do? Did she leave? I never got that, why a girl would leave a guy she knew was going to be faithful to her.” Harry babbled.

“There was a girl yes, but that was a long time ago. She and I broke up when I got into the Army, but that’s not what’s bothering me…”

“Then what?”

“This guy I’d been dating. I had to go on a quick trip, only a month…”

“That’s a quick trip?” Harry asked interrupting him.

“Yes, now don’t interrupt me again. Anyway, we’d been dating a couple months and I told him I’d see him when I got back. We called and Skyped when I could, and I thought it was fine. But he left, just like they all do. And now I’m here, spilling my guts to a really hot guy I just met, who I just told I was bi and that’s a lot to take in all at once. So I’m going to go now. I’m sorry I spilled all that on you, but you asked and it was nice to talk about it. So I’ll be…”he was cut off by two lips on his. He was thrown off balance at first but went with it. Liam broke the kiss though and looked at Harry confused. “What? Why?”

“You said I was hot.” Harry smiled. “And you told me all that in confidence and you’ve only just met me. I don’t know; I like you. And you’re quite attractive yourself.” Harry smiled again when he saw Liam blush a little. “Who would have thought an average guy like me could make a soldier blush.” Harry laughed.

Liam shook his head and smiled, “Oh hush.” Liam said and stared in Harry’s eyes for a minute.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You have the most amazing eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“No, yours are gorgeous.”

“They’re brown. There’s nothing gorgeous about brown eyes.” Liam said incredulously.

“Yes there is. They’re yours. That’s why they’re gorgeous.”

“Shut up.”

“You can’t take a compliment for anything. Maybe that’s why you’re single Mr…”

“Payne.”

“Cute, and fitting.” Harry smiled.

——————

Liam stared at Harry incredulously. “What are you doing here?” Liam asked.

“I came to bring you home.” Harry said, quite hurt that Liam would ask such a thing. “Was I not supposed to?”

“No, it’s fine, I just. No one I’ve dated has ever to come and get me from the airport, especially one I’ve just started seeing.” Liam smiled. He knew Harry was different and he liked it.

“I told you he was special.” Ruth said.

“Would you hush?” Liam growled.

“Yeah well, I didn’t want to be one of those people. You deserve much better than that and I plan on being better than them.” Harry smiled and finally hugged his boyfriend.

Liam returned the hug and smiled. How could already be falling in love with this one? God he’s in deep. “Well I’m glad you’re here. I missed you.”

“I missed you too Sergeant.” Harry smiled and Liam smiled too. “Can I kiss you in front of them?” Harry whispered.

“Yes, please” Liam whispered back.

Liam met Harry half way and they kissed right there in the middle of the airport. Cheers erupted throughout the entire airport and both turned a deep shape of red.

“Get ‘em Payne!”

“Yeah, show him who’s boss!” Some of the crew shouted when they were done talking to their families.

Liam bit his lip trying not to laugh but when he saw Harry start to lose it, he couldn’t contain himself.

“Don’t make me come kiss you too!” Liam shouted.

“Don’t think your boyfriend would like that too much!” his best friend Jimmy shouted back. “But if you insist.” He ran to Liam and gave him a wet one right on the cheek.

“Thanks mate appreciate that.” Liam said wiping the saliva off his cheek.

“No problem. Hey you take care of Liam alright. He’s been through some tough crap the past couple years he could use someone right now.” Jimmy said always protective over Liam. Jimmy had been there through everything. When they first met, when Liam was bullied, when Liam wasn’t sure what he wanted. Jimmy stuck through it all with him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on going anywhere.” Harry said. He cuddled into Liam’s side and Liam placed a kiss on the side of his head.

“Good, good. I’ll see you guys later?”

“Yeah sounds good.” Liam said.

“Are we meeting him somewhere?” Harry asked.

“No, he and his family come to my parents house all the time for dinner so they’re having dinner with us. That’s okay right?”

“Of course” Harry said and cuddled even deeper into Liam’s side, if that was even possible.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Liam asked. He looked down and saw that Harry was crying.

“I’ve just missed you that’s all. I didn’t like not having you around.” Harry sobbed. Liam brought Harry’s face to his chest and let him cry. “Shh baby, it’s okay. I’m here now.”

“I know, I just, that was so hard for me. We date two weeks, you leave for a month and I just. I love you Liam. I know it’s soon but they say distance makes the heart grow fonder and I guess they’re right.”

“No, no Harry. You can always tell me anything. I love you too. And it’s not too soon. I was actually going to tell you the same thing.” Liam smiled, pulled Harry’s face from his chest and saw that he was smiling too.

“Good. Because I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t love me.”

“Well you’ll never have to know now will you?”

“No.” Harry said and kissed Liam again.

—————— 

Months went by. No deployment, no ‘quick trips’. Just Harry and Liam. Together and all was right with the world. They’d moved in together after dating 6 months. Made love as soon as they got to Liam’s house after the first time they said I love you. They fought, over important things and sometimes over stupid things, but what couple doesn’t’ fight. That’s what makes makeup sex so important.

But then Liam got the call. He had to go back to freaking Afghanistan. This sucks. He hates this. The first time he left Harry was hard enough for the both of them. And then he was only gone a month. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be gone this time.

“Harry, I need to talk to you.” Liam said before they were going to sleep one night.

“Mmmm yes baby.” Harry hummed.

“I need you to look at me.”

“Oh no, this is serious, what’s wrong?”

“I um, I have to go back.”

“Go back where?” Harry said kissing Liam’s neck. “Go back inside me, yes please.”

“Harry, I’m serious. Listen to me.” Liam said practically pleading.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Sometimes your serious and my serious are different. I’m sorry, what is it Sweetie Pie.”

Liam giggled profusely. “Why must you call me that?”

“It’s cute. Besides you call me Cupcake. I can’t call you a cute nickname huh?” Harry started tickling Liam and Liam could not hold his laughter in anymore.

“Okay, okay! Okay you can call me Sweetie Pie. But I really do need you to listen to me Cupcake. Like I said, I have to go back…to Afghanistan. “

“What?! Why? No, please don’t. Tell them you’re sick or something just please don’t leave me!”

“Harry if I could I would. I can’t. I wish I could stay here with you. I really do.”

“Do you really have to go?” Harry asked tears brimming in his eyes.

“Unfortunately. I hate this just as much as you do.”

“But Li, I thought the war was almost over. And that was months ago, the first time you left me.”

“That’s what we all thought, but there was another attack on our guys and we have to go and help them.” Liam said wiping the tears that were falling from his eyes. He then kissed Harry’s tears away, well tried to at least. There was no hope; Harry wasn’t going to stop crying.

“How long will you be gone?” Harry asked with a slight hint of hope in his voice.

“I’m not sure. Harry I’m so sorry.” Liam said and brought Harry into him and held him until he could control himself.

When Harry finally controlled himself he spoke. “Well, Liam Payne. I’m going to miss you terribly, and whatever happens we’ll work it out. You have to promise to call me as much as you can and Skype me whenever possible. I can’t go months without seeing this face.”

“You know how to take any sad situation and make me laugh don’t you?” Liam said as he giggled into Harry’s curls.

“Yes, and you love me for it.” Harry said and kissed Liam on the cheek.

“I love you for a lot more than that Harry Styles.” Liam said and kissed Harry on those luscious lips.

“Mmm. I love you too Liam Payne. Come back to me?”

“I’ll try.”

“No, don’t try. Do. I can’t live without you.”

“There are many other guys that would die to be in my position. No pun intended.”

“That’s not funny Liam James Payne. Promise me. Please?” Harry begged.

“I promise I will come back to you.” Liam said. He hated making a promise he didn’t know if he could keep. He hoped, for his and Harry’s sanity, that he could keep that promise.

“When do you leave?” Harry asked grasping on Liam.

“Two days.”

“Fuck! I hate this! Why do they do this; why can’t I just keep you here with me, where I know you’ll be safe?”

“Because I have to go fight to keep you safe. I couldn’t imagine what I would do if they came over here and took you from me.” Liam said trying to push the image out of his mind.

“What if they take you from me? Then what do I do?” Harry asked hating to even think a thought like that.

“Well, you go find an even better looking guy, that you fall in love with of course, marry him, and have a family with him. I’ll always be with you Harry, right here.” He said as he pointed to Harry’s heart.

“You’re already there. You have all of it.” Harry said burying his head in Liam’s neck. “I love you Liam.”

“I love you too Harry.”

——————

Airports with hundreds of thousands of soldiers are loud, and extremely busy.

All of Liam’s family was there. Well, his mom, dad, and sisters. Harry was there too, obviously. You don’t think Harry would let anyone get the last goodbye. (Well Harry didn’t like to think of it as goodbye more like see you when I get back. Goodbyes were too final.) After saying bye to his dad and sisters, he got to his mom.

“Bye mom, I’ll miss you. I love you.” Liam said wiping a stray tear from his mother’s eyes.

“Bye baby boy. I love you.”

Liam came to Harry and pulled him with him as far as he could before the airport attendants started yelling at him.

“Harry, I love you and I’ll miss you. Stay strong for me okay? Take care of Mom will ya, look at her.” Harry turned and looked at Liam’s mom, she insisted that Harry call her Mom as well. “Hey look at me. I love you. I’ll be back before you know it.”

The tears continued to fall from Harry’s eyes. They weren’t going to stop.

Harry sighed but finally said something. “I love you too Liam. I’m going to miss you like crazy. Don’t have too much fun.” Harry smiled and Liam laughed.

“See, always making me laugh.” Liam said and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Okay, bye guys I’ll see you.”

“Bye Liam, we love you.”

“Harry,”

“Don’t, don’t tell me goodbye. I don’t want to hear it.” Harry said and grabbed Liam’s hands.

“Then what do you want me to say?” 

“Tell me you’ll see me later or when you get back. Just don’t ever tell me goodbye.” Harry pleaded.

“I’ll see you when I get back Harry. I promised I’d come back to you remember?” Liam asked smiling when he saw Harry smile for the first time that day.

“I remember.”

“I love you Cupcake.”

“I love you too Sweetie Pie.” Harry said and jumped into Liam’s arms one last time before he really had to go. “I’ll miss you.” Harry said when he finally got out of Liam’s hold on him.

“I’ll miss you too baby. I’ll call you when I can.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.” And Liam was gone.

——————

After Liam called and said that he had landed safe, Harry was sort of okay. He spent a lot of time at Liam’s parents house and went to see his mom for a while as well.

“Mom, I know this might be stupid, but why didn’t Liam propose to me? There were so many women with rings on their fingers or getting proposed to. Why didn’t he do it too?”

“Oh sweetie. You know him; he probably didn’t want you to feel obligated. In case he…”

“No! Don’t say that! He’s coming back, you hear me? He is.” Harry shouted and broke down for the first time in two weeks. Anne brought her son into her and let him cry.

Liam had called and Skyped him as much as he could, but the time difference was hard. They talked as much as they could, sometimes Liam wouldn’t talk to his mom just so he could hear Harry’s voice.

Liam missed Harry and Harry missed Liam. It was hard, so hard. Sometimes the call would drop and Harry would have no idea what had happened. Did someone get shot? Did Liam get hurt? He never knew until he got the next call and then he would just cry and tell Liam how scared he was.

Harry had never had to do this before. But he was trying. He constantly worried about Liam. And as much as Liam told him not to worry, he still did.

“I can’t not worry about you Liam. You’re everything to me. You’re putting your life out there, and my heart, for people you don’t even know. I’m allowed to worry.” Harry said after the tenth time Liam told him not to worry about him.

“Well thank you for worrying about me then. I’m not going to win this argument so you win.”

“Good. I miss you baby.”

“I miss you too. Hey listen babe I gotta go. I love you.” Liam said after being told to get off the phone, they needed him.

“I love you too.” And Liam hung up.

——————

“Mrs. Payne”

“Harry what have I told you?” Karen said, glaring at him.

“Sorry. Mom,” 

“Yes Harry,” she said more cheerful. “What can I do for you?”

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked, hesitantly.

“Of course you can dear.”

“Liam’s just like you, I swear.” Harry laughed.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Karen asked with a grin.

“No.” Harry smiled. “Does it get any easier, Liam being gone? It’s just so hard not having him around.” Harry said.

“Well, sometimes. I’m used to him being gone because he lives with you and even before that he was on his own. But yeah, the first time he left I was exactly like you are now, frantic, worrying all the time. You just have to find something to get you’re mind off him. But not completely, he’s crazy about you. Don’t go and find a new person to love.” Karen said pointing her finger at him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Harry said with a smile and hugged her.

“Good. Now what do you like to do without Liam? What did you do before you two got together?”

“Well, I suppose there are some friends I could catch up with. And I did love to dance, even though I’m not very good at it.” Harry reminisced with a smile.

“See there are things you can do without him. It’s hard doll, but you learn to find things to do. Now go and have some fun.”

“Yes ma’am.” Harry said with a salute, which made her giggle.

——————

Harry hung out with his best friend Zayn, who he’s known forever. He found solace in that. He still thought about Liam constantly but he tried not to worry about him as much, which didn’t work.

“So man, how have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Zayn said giving Harry a hug.

“Well mister world traveler, it has been ages. I’m okay I suppose.” Harry responded.

“Oh no, what’s wrong, trouble in the land of love.”

“Far from it.”

“Ohh someone’s found himself Mrs. Right. What’s her name, spill.” Zayn said getting anxious.

“Well his name is Liam.”

“His? Since when did you go that side? I went after you for years and never once did you notice.”

“Oh I noticed. I just didn’t pay any attention to you.” Harry laughed.

“Well I am hurt Harry Styles. How dare you?” Zayn fake sobbed, which only made Harry laugh even harder.

“Oh poor thing. You got over that little crush as soon as you met what’s her face.”

“Her name was Katie. And you’re damn right I did; she was hot.”

“Yeah she was. Do you want me to tell you about him or not?” Harry asked. Any excuse he had to brag about his boyfriend, he was going to.

“Yes please.” Zayn said rubbing his hands together and placing his hands on his chin. “Go.”

“Okay, well I told you his name is Liam. He’s about 6 months older than me. He’s an inch shorter than me. He has the most gorgeous brown eyes.”

“Like mine.” Zayn said and batted his eyelashes.

“No, his are prettier.” Harry said with a smirk.

“I take offense to that. Anyway continue.”

“You know I joke. Well he’s a soldier…”

“A man in uniform, love it. Does he have big arms? And nice abs? And…”

“Shut up and stop fantasizing about my boyfriend. But yes he has all those things. He’s amazing. He so sweet and he treats me right.” Harry said and bit his lip. He had a huge smile on his face, which never seemed to disappear when talking about Liam.

“Sounds like someone’s in love. God how lucky are you. But when did you start going after guys? You never seemed like the type.”

“I am in love Zayn. He’s the only guy I’ve ever been with.” Harry said.

“Really? Why him though, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all. I don’t know. I saw him sitting at a bar by himself looking sad. And before you ask, no he didn’t’ have his uniform on.”

“Oh you know me so well.” Zayn replied. Harry slapped him across the shoulder and laughed. Zayn rubbed it and pulled his sleeve up to reveal a huge red mark. “Looks like Mr. Soldier taught you how to hit.”

“Shut up, he did not. Anyway,” Harry said with emphasis. “He was about to leave and I stopped him and I got a good look at him and thought he was good looking. That was weird for me I’ll have you know. But he just looked so sad and he told me about how his boyfriend left him while he was on duty. And I just, I felt like he deserved better and for some reason, I wanted to be the one that never left him.” Harry said smiling all over again. 

“That’s adorable Harry. I’m happy for you. He clearly makes you happy.” Zayn said a little jealous that Harry had already found someone he loved so much. But nonetheless Harry deserved it after the bad rep he got in high school for sleeping around.

“Thanks Zayn. He really does make me happy.”

“So when do I get to meet him?” Zayn asked. He had to make sure this guy was right for his best friend, even though Harry was a big boy and could decide for himself. “You okay mate you look sad?”

“I don’t know when you’ll get to meet him. I don’t know when he’s coming back, if he’s coming back…” Harry whispered.

“Don’t think like that Harry, he’ll be back.”

“But no one knows that Zayn. He promised me he’d be back, but I know he didn’t want to. He hates making promises he can’t keep. I don’t’ know if he can keep this one Zayn. I never should have made him promise me.” Harry said wiping the tears off his face. Zayn came over and gave him a hug. Harry always felt better when Zayn hugged him and he missed his best friend more than he realized. “I just really miss him.”

“I know you do. But he’ll be back. For now let’s go find me a lover eh?” Zayn asked trying to make Harry laugh. It worked.

“Zayn, I hate you. But okay. You can’t just make me laugh like that when I’m upset.” Harry said and stood up wrapping his arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

Zayn winked at him and said, “That’s what I’m here for.”

——————

Harry got a phone call. A horrifying phone call.

“Hey Ruth!”

“Harry thank God you answered! Mom’s a wreck right now and Dad’s trying to calm her down and Nicola is trying to figure out where he’s gonna land and…”

“Breathe Ruth, breathe. What’s the matter? What’s going on?” Harry asked. Ruth sounded frantic and out of breath but Harry needed to know what was going on.

“Liam, he’s…”

“He’s what, what happened to him?”

“He’s been in a fire and we don’t know how bad it is. We don’t know if it was an explosion or just a fire and oh God let me call you back.”

“NO tell me what’s going on now!” Harry demanded.

“Just come over here.”

“On my way.”

Shit, shit, shit. Harry thought on the way to Liam’s parent’s house. What if he’s dead, no don’t think like that Harry. What if he doesn’t remember anything? What if he can’t remember me? Dammit Harry stop thinking like that. Maybe Ruth is overreacting. Yeah that’s all it is, she’s overreacting.

Harry arrives at the house and rushes through the front door.

“What’s wrong? Is Liam okay? Please tell me he’s okay.”

“We’re not sure Harry.” Geoff said.

“How can you be so calm about this? It’s tearing me apart.” Harry asked shocked as to how anyone could be calm in a situation like this.

“I’m just trying to keep everyone else calm. It’s killing me too Harry. Not knowing where my son is, it’s killing me.” Geoff stated and Harry swears he saw a tear fall out of his eye.

“Yes…okay…thank you.” Nicola was saying as she cam back in the room, phone still on her ear.

“What’s going on? Where is he?” Harry ran up to her nearly knocking her down.

“He’s in a hospital in Afghanistan now. He’ll be flown to Germany and then to a veteran’s hospital in D.C. He has some third degree burns on his arms and a broken leg. He’s lucky to be alive and all he’s asking for is Harry.” Nicola said.

“When will he be in D.C? I’ll fly down there.” Harry said desperately wanting information.

“He’ll be in D.C. in two days. I’ve got all of us tickets. I’m just so happy he’s okay.” Nicola said as she gripped on to Harry. He hugged her back just as tight.

After all the worrying and crying and hugging, Harry left to go pack. He met them at the airport and they took the first flight from New York to D.C.

——————

One year. One year ago today Harry and Liam began dating. And here they were, in a hospital. Liam was lying there with third degree burns that would probably have to have skin grafts, and a broken leg and there was nothing Harry could do. Liam looked horrible, not like the sweet, soft, tanned skinned guy he fell in love with. He looked different, but he was still the same Liam.

“How do you remember me at all?” Harry asked on their anniversary.

“You think I could just forget the love of my life.” Liam said making Harry blush slightly.

“But they said you could possibly have amnesia. You’re not supposed to even remember me.”

“Do you want me to forget you?” Liam asked grabbing hold of Harry’s hand.

“No. Never. Do you remember what today is?” Harry asked not trying to be too hopeful.

“What’s the date?”

“October 16th.”

Liam’s smile grew and Harry knew he remembered. “Happy one year baby.” Liam said. A tear fell from Harry’s eye and Liam reached up, through so much pain, and wiped it away. “Don’t cry Harry, I’m here. I’m broken and burned but I’m here. I promised you remember?”

Harry simply nodded and lied next to Liam.

“I love you Liam Payne.”

“And I love you Harry Styles.”

——————

One year later

It’s been two years now. Liam and Harry have been together two years. Liam never had to go back to Afghanistan again. For one the doctors didn’t want him having the possibility of going through third degree burns again. The other reason being that the war finally ended and Harry didn’t have to worry anymore.

Zayn finally got to meet Liam after his burns had healed. Liam only needed minor skin grafts, but was on crutches for 6 weeks for his broken leg.

Needless to say once Zayn got to know Liam, he loved him. Just as Jimmy loved Harry, Zayn loved Liam, a new brother. Of course Zayn just had to hit on Jimmy. Jimmy had blue eyes, black hair, about 6 feet tall, and very tan skin. Tall, dark, and handsome. Jimmy wasn’t gay, but he enjoyed the attention, and let Zayn down easy.

It was Liam and Harry’s two-year anniversary party. They weren’t even allowed to celebrate the one where Liam could actually walk, alone. What a downer. But they didn’t mind too much. They didn’t have to cook anything, everyone was going to be there and all they had to do was show up and eat. Who turns down free food?

Liam had the box in his pocket. The box had a shiny silver band in it that fit Harry’s ring finger perfectly. He had it engraved with “I promised I’d come back to you” on the inside. Those words meant so much to him and Harry that he figured he should have a permanent record of them.

Harry also had a box with a shiny silver band that fit Liam’s ring finger exactly. He too had an engraving put in it reading, “You promised you’d come back to me” on the inside. What an interesting night ahead.

They arrived at the hall, both sets of parents arguing over where to have it. So Harry and Liam being the mediators of everything, decided on a hall that could be rented out. Everyone was already there; Harry’s parents, Liam’s parents, Jimmy, Zayn, Gemma, Ruth, Nicola, and some other friends of theirs.

The party was fantastic; after everyone danced and ate and some made speeches about the two of them.

“Let me just say that you have no idea how miserable Harry was without you, Liam. But being the best friend I am, I tried to make him better. Here’s a clue, it didn’t work all that well.” Zayn said completely embarrassing Harry in front of everyone. “Oh don’t go all red faced pumpkin spice, you know it’s the truth.”

“I hate you Zayn.”

“I love you too Haz.” Zayn said giving Harry a slap on the back.

“I have something I need to do. And it’s long overdue as well. I should have done this a long time ago, but I was an idiot and didn’t.” Liam started.

“Liam what are you doing?” Harry asked.

Liam got on one knee on the floor and looked at Harry who was still sitting on his chair. “Shh. Harry, you’ve been with me through some really hard stuff. You had to take care of me when I was in the hospital and you were the only one I wanted to see. Sorry mom. But Harry, I love you, so much. And I was wondering if you would do me a favor…” he trialed off trying to get the damn box out of his coat pocket. He cleared his throat and started again. “I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Liam James Payne, you always beat me to everything. But yes I will, marry you!” Harry exclaimed and Liam stood up and Harry jumped into his arms like he had done a long time ago and kissed him. When Liam finally put him down and the cheers quieted Harry had a question to ask Liam after he put the ring on his finger. “You have to do me the honor of marrying me too though.” Harry said pulling his box out of his coat pocket.

“You had one too?” Liam asked laughing.

“Yes you idiot. Now will you?”

“Of course Cupcake.” Liam said and let Harry slide the ring he had bought on his finger.

——————

“Did you read the inscription?” Liam asked, as they were lying in bed together the next morning wearing absolutely nothing.

“No, I didn’t know there was one. Did you read the inscription on yours?” Harry asked taking the ring off his finger.

“Didn’t know there was one.”

“Read them together?”

“Yeah.”

“1”

“2”

“3” they both said.

“I promised I’d come back to you,” Harry read.

“You promised you’d come back to me,” Liam read.

“Why are we so cheesy?” Harry asked a tear sliding down his face.

“Why are you crying?” Liam asked wiping the tear away.

“Do you know how much those words mean to me?”

“Yes, as much as they mean to me. A lot.” Liam said wrapping his arms around Harry and letting Harry lay his head on his chest.

“Thank you for that.”

“For what?”

“That promise. I know you hate making promises you don’t know if you can keep.” Harry said giving Liam a kiss on the cheek and looking at his brown eyes.

Liam stared right back into Harry’s green eyes; still wet with the tears he had been crying. “You’re welcome baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Thanks for making me make that promise.”

“Thanks for keeping it.”

——————

They were married in the same hall that they got engaged in. Jimmy being Liam’s best man and Zayn Harry’s. The wedding was everything they had hoped for and more. Everyone they wanted to come was there. They danced with each other, and everyone that asked. They ate way too much food and then there was still cake. They had cake falling out of their freezer for a month and that was with everyone taking about 10 slices.

Their honeymoon was amazing going where they both had always wanted to go, Hawaii. Lots and lots of sex of course but they did get out of the hotel. They moved into a new house when they got back, one that was more suitable for children. Theirs only being a two bedroom and they wanted more than one child.

They adopted 4 children, two boys, Max and Sam, and two girls, Darcy and Anna. There were fights that almost broke them more than once, but they were able to make it through it. They were happy and nothing was going to change that.

And maybe, just maybe, this cruel world wasn’t so cruel after all.


End file.
